The following description relates to detecting igniter events in gas turbine engines.
Determining the cause of an ignition problem in an engine (e.g., misfire) can be costly and time-consuming. It can be difficult to determine in situ whether an ignition problem is due to a problem with the electrical ignition components or a problem with a system external to the igniter (e.g., the fuel delivery system). For example, an ignition system problem could be due to insufficient voltage being supplied to the igniter, or the spark forming at an improper location (e.g. not at the igniter tip). Also the lack of ignition could be caused by inadequate fuel/air conditions. Some methods of troubleshooting ignition problems involve costly extra equipment and removing the igniter from the engine to be tested separately.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.